DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) An international conference on androgenic hormones, prostate cancer (PCa) and benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) is planned for March 13-15, 1995 at the Omni Royal Orleans Hotel in New Orleans, Louisiana. This conference is to bring together scientists of various disciplines who are in the forefront of research related to androgens and their role in different stages of prostate cancer and benign prostatic hyperplasia. The program will focus on six major areas:1) androgen physiology and biology, 2) normal and abnormal regulation of androgen action, 3) benign prostatic hyperplasia theories of pathogenesis, 4) 5 alpha reductase inhibitors and their role in prevention of prostate cancer, 5) androgenic and molecular biology of prostate cancer, 6) prostate growth regulation, mechanism of tumor progression and androgen independence. The objectives of this symposium will be to report and discuss the state- of-art in androgen research as it relates to prostate cancer and prostatic hyperplasia, to discuss future goals in this field and to define the areas of clinical and basic research where further efforts and collaborations are needed to reach these goals. All of the above issues are highly pertinent with respect to development of therapeutic strategies for different stages of prostate cancer and benign prostatic hyperplasia. Sufficient time will be provided to discuss and critique various approaches employed by investigators in this field. Compilation and publication of the material presented at this meeting in a critical and timely way will provide direction to investigators working in this field with potential areas requiring further study and a valuable reference in this rapidly progressing field.